


End

by Yomidark



Series: Puppet. [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: He was, after all, just a tool in Shido's eyes.





	End

 

Shido looked through the glass of his massive hotel window, to the country under him. Standing there, naked, in the afterglow of his depravity made him feel like a God.

The random pedestrians in the streets, the cars lost in the traffic, the dimly illuminated houses. He judged them all, inferior beings, sheep in need to guidance, or else they would sink this country.

His hand went for his own erection,  stroking himself lazily, massaging his after-sex erection, almost if he was trying to recapture the feelings.

Behind him, under the bed covers, Akechi awoke from his sleep.

“You awoke? I thought you passed out.” Shido said, hearing the other shifting under bed covers.

“It’s fine…it only hurts a bit.” He answered meekly. “What are you doing by the window?”

“You couldn’t possibly understand.” Shido answered back annoyed, his gaze still on the city below. Or maybe he could? He was his son, after all.

“Casting your gaze on the heathens?”

“Umph.” Maybe the boy _did_ understand him a little. Well, it didn’t matter. He almost had outdone his utility and would be discharged soon. He had almost thought of keeping him once. Send him away and keep him in one of his villas. Visit him once in a while to release some pent up stress and fuck him. Because of Akechi’s willingness he had been able to satisfy quite a lot of sexual desires, but he quickly shot that thought down.  No matter how good looking the boy was, loose ends needed to be… ended.

“Should someone who’s sleeping with his son judge others?” Despite his words, his tone lacked of anger or judgment, like he was making a simple observation.

Shido sneered annoyed. The boy had no right to judge him of anything anyway.

Only the lowlifes down there would have to worry about something like this. But for Shido, it was a natural right.

“No words about that, eh…” He continued.

“Would you still have slept me if I was just a random orphan? A random boy?”

“What do you want to know? Isn’t a bit late to have a talk about it, son?” Shido turned around, looking at the other. Akechi laid on the bed, his face cold,  his hands massaging his own neck. Red hickeys and flesh were still visible on his body. The vision the memories of that afternoon made Shido’s cock hard again.

“Just curiosity.” His lips changed into a simple smile.

Shido’s hand touched his own chest, slowly feeling his own body, trying to recapture the feeling of Akechi's willing mouth against his body. He went for his own erect cock, slowly stroking himself at the sight in front of him, at his son's broken body.“Would you want to know if I would kiss you with love? Cuddle with you in bed?”.

“No one could love you, Akechi. You are broken.”

“I see.” Akechi  kept smiling. “What if I was your real son? If I grew up with you. Would you still get in bed with me? Would you do this,” his hands caressed the red spot near his right thigh, the way teeth digged into the flesh still visible. ”to the son you raised?”

“… This is an annoying. Where are you going with this?”

“Nothing, just trying to make conversation.” Akechi shrugged. “If you were my real father, if you had raised me… I think I still would have tried to get in bed with you.”

“You are sick.”

“I can’t help.” Akechi was still smiling. It was a pitiful, sad smile, devoid of any happiness. “I really want you to look at me. Every time I see you, I can’t help but remember how you thrust inside of me.” Akechi moved on is stomach, tracing the red marks all over his body. “How you look at me. How you truly look at me, Father.”

“And how do I look at you?”

“Like I’m beautiful.” His hands went back to his own neck, rubbing the red mark near his right collarbone. “Like you actually want me, crave me.”

Shido didn’t said anything, instead he just looked at the boy, the way he played lasciviously with his own body, the way he admired his Father's actions on his body.

“Spread your legs.” He commanded him.

Akechi complied gladly, opening his body to him, like he always did.

Shido advanced toward him, stroking himself vigorously, until he was on the verge of the bed.  
  
Akechi kept smiling at him, offering himself.

_He’s completely gone. I doubt there is nothing but madness and lust in there._

Shido sat on the bed near him.  One of his hand touched Akechi's chest, in an unnatural, kind gesture. “I’m going to make love to you.” He declared, reaching for the other’s arm, pulling him his lap.

“W-what?” Akechi reacted, like he just awoke to a fever dream.

Shido captured his lips, pressing his body against Akechi.

“I love you, Son.” He said between one kiss. “As a son. As a lover. As a partner. Why couldn't I see it before? What I did to you last night... I was wrong.”

“W-what are you saying?” Akechi’s face changed, like emotions had just returned to him for the first time in a long time. Like he was alive once again.

“You gave me everything.  It’s only fair that I pay you back. I’ll even adopt you officially. Everyone will know you are my son.”

“Why are you saying something like this now!?” His face looked terrified, as if he wanted to run away, like Shido has just unveiled something truly awful to him.

Shido cupped the other’s head between his hands, fixing their eyes together. “Yes, it is decided. The first month will be hard.  I’m sure it will create a bit of a scandal.  Of course, we’ll have to restrain ourselves for a while, the press’s eyes will be on you, but,”

“Stop it!” Akechi cut in, as tears started to roll down his cheeks, slamming his hands on the other chest as to push him away.

“I don’t intend to stop our relationship of course. But we’ll have to be discrete, at least for a while. You’ll be able to move in with me, so you’ll be able to visit me at night, every time you desire it. Every time I desire you.”

One of Shido’s hands stopped the other hands, pressing  them together on his own chest. The other hand went lower, past the other abdomen , between  the other’s thighs, preparing him for the penetration.

“S.. stop it…” Akechi sobbed. He had already stopped opposing him.

“You’ll enter my family register, of course,” The head of Shido’s cock pressed himself into the young. “I expect you to call me ‘Father’ outside of this.” He thrusted in, a dry, pained moan escaped Akechi’s lips, almost as if the boy was once again ashamed of his own pleasure.

“I’ll treat you as a son, and how happy I’ll be of my son! The ace detective! Being reunited after so many years, casually! It’s romantic, isn’t it? I bet we’ll be quite popular.” He smiled at him, as he settled himself into the other comfortably.

“Aaah… aaah…” Low moans escaped Akechi’s throat. It was hard to say if they were fueled by despair, or pleasure.

“Of course,” Shido kissed his face, savoring the other’s wet cheeks. “At night, and in private, I’ll treat you much differently.” He started to move inside. Slow, methodical thrusts, just enough to draw small, choked moans from the other’s lips.

“You would be more like a… wife? No, that is not right.” His free hand wandered on the other body, feeling the other chest and muscles. “You are a man. We’ll be lovers. Equals. You’ll be able to do to me whatever I did to you.”

“Do you wish to touch me in the same I touch you? To be inside your own father? For me to wrap my own lips around your erection, sucking it like it’s the most precious thing in the world, like I could never get enough?” He asked In a curious, innocent tone. “That wouldn’t be a problem at all, son.”

Shido’s hips drew themselves back, before thrusting inside once again. A particular hard, precise  thrust, enough so that a louad moan escaped Akechi’s almost quiet lips, the light of his eyes coming back, if not for just a second.

“Of course,” Shido continue, impervious. “Our relationship will have to be a secret.  People don’t look kindly at people like you. And me, naturally." He corrected himself. "And of course, the incest… but still,”

Shido continued, his thrusts slowly gaining a more frenetic, harsh rhythm, sweat started to fill his body, just as the scent of sex and sperm filled the room.

“I won’t take a wife, I won’t need one, of course. I would love to be with you officially. To marry my own son. But even as the Prime Minister, I couldn't never change the law so much.” He smiled at him. “And you are young, Akechi, I’m sure you’ll find someone in the future.”

One of his hand wandered toward the other’s erection, already sticky with come. “As a father, I'll support you. But as your lover, I’ll be jealous. I’ll accept it, of course. I cannot tie you forever, and I’m past my best days. Someone like you will find someone wonderful, of course. Perhaps that boy, Akira?”

His hand started to move, once again slowly and methodical, like he wanted this moment to last forever.

“I’ll move aside, and make road for the young couple, but if you perhaps still wanted me…”

The hand that hold Akechi’s hands on his chest moved on the boy’s face, caressing it. A small, scared whimper escaped Akechi.

_This is already a corpse._

_“_ I wouldn’t mind to continue this with you, of course. Cheating is bad, but isn’t our relationship already a sin itself?”

“Isn’t our love,” He licked his lips, slamming himself into the other, filling him with his orgasm, and drawing another dry one  from the other’s erect dick. “just too great?”

 Still inside, he pressed Akechi down, on the bed. The boy didn’t react and just fell down, as if the only thing left alive of him were his tears, and his lust.

Shido was still hard. He felt euphoric. “You said yourself, didn’t you, Goro Akechi?”

His hips keep moving, thrusting into Akechi’s insides, wet with Shido's own seed. “Even if you grew up as my son, you would still love and crave my body! That is the proof!”

“Even if I sleep with someone else, even when I’m with someone else, no common whore can compete with what you feel for me! Nothing can compete with _your_ depravity!”

And with that, he finished. Their lovemaking, their relationship and Goro Akechi.

 

* * *

 

Shido’s cellphone ringed.

“Hello?” Shido picked it up, as he walked into  the Hotel’s main hall. “Yes, I’ve been busy. I couldn’t pick the phone.”

“… yes, It has been happening quite a lot lately. But it was an important task.” He continue. “It won’t happen again. Well, for a while at least. I took care of it.”

_“You’ll use this, alright?” Shido placed a small, heavy bag on the night stand._

“Ah, it wasn’t so bad, I assure you.” Shido chuckled,  walking out of the place.

_“It’s alright. Don’t worry about the DNA. We took a shower, and I cleaned you nicely. The police won’t inquire too much. Some odd rumors may surface, but It will just look like an incident.” He placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips.  
_

“Quite pleasurable, actually. But I had to end it. Got a bit too big toward the end, too clingy. We wouldn’t want it to blow off, would we?”

_"Wait a couple of hours, however. The police won’t inquire too much, but we don’t want to have too many noses sniffing around, right?" Consider this a last request from the man you love, and that loves you back.  
_

 “Alright. I’ll see you” Shido closed the call as he signaled the taxi driver to open the door.

But not before looking back at the Hotel’s structure. His eyes went up, at the massive windows covering the top floors. At one particular room.

What he felt was… Not sadness. Not hate. Not disgust. The immoralities that took place in that room didn’t touch him. The things that his son did to him didn’t touch him.  The love and lust a that his son held for him didn’t touch him. The things that he did _to_ his son didn’t touch him either.

The only thing he felt was a rightful sense of superiority. Sleeping with his son, _killing_ his son had been his right. A stepping stone toward his success.

“Let’s go.” He closed the car’s door, signaling the driver to depart.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was the end. Something like this could only end in despair. It seems Shido only saw Akechi as a tool in the end, but... there is no doubt he enjoyed what they had, didn't he? After all, he said himself, no one is like Akechi.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
